robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Names on other websites.
This forum page is for Users to list their usernames on other websites. This has been done before here, but there's more users now and there's more space to put the origins of the usernames. Madlooney6 My Facebook name is Sammy Ripper Looney (the Ripper part comes from the Soul Eater character). My Wiki and YouTube user name is Madpsycho6 which was a random name I made up. My Wikia Username was also a randomly made up. Christophee The only change I ever make to my username is adding '1987' to the end if 'Christophee' is already taken. ToastUltimatum While I use ToastUltimatum throughout wikis, on YouTube, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, I go by the name of TaleOfTheToaster. For the origins of both, I was a fan of YouTube videos based on the CDi game Hotel Mario at the time I came up with it (and I still am), so Toaster formed the basis of the name. I was suggesting a username for a friend, and "TaleOfTheToaster" came out of the blue. He never made that account, so I stole the name when I made my second YouTube account. ToastUltimatum came about when I needed a username for Gmail. Either I'd used TaleOfTheToaster@gmail.com before, or I just felt like having a change. I don't remember. Despite me having never seen a film in the Bourne series (and not being interested in seeing any), the Bourne Ultimatum title was floating around in my head, and Toast fit the Ultimatum better than Toaster. Datovidny I use the Datovidny name for pretty much everything I do, not just wikis, it's my Youtube name for one. However, I joined the Roaming Robots wiki many years ago thinking I needed a new name, and could only think to use the name "Wikia Veteran", because I liked the sound of it. But I didn't realise that the name was such that I was blocked fairly quickly for having a name that was a bit "......mmmm", not realising why for ages. At least I can laugh about it now. Storm2 CAUTION: RAMBLE ALERT I hope you know where I chose "Storm2" from (if you don't, I might need to give you the number for the local Home for the Bewildered :P) so I just deleted the space, because it's a pain in the neck. Most of the other names I have (S2, TheMasterofMayhem, Icestorm2 etc...) were basically the first things that came into my unpredictable mind when I realised Storm2 was taken. There is, however, one exception that you don't know about. When I received the Chinese version of Bejeweled 3 from someone going by the screen name "RubycoredBejeweled", I registered the name "S3" on it. I quickly decided that was bland and fit for the bin, so I replaced it with... Rubycored! He turned out to be pretty inspirational, because he recently finished a gameplay of the Challenge mode of Bejeweled Twist. I was literally chasing my tail trying to solve some of them, but watching him solve these puzzles ultimately helped me to complete the set. Despite this, I am still way behind my "mentor", but, one day, I could get lucky... RA2 I'm Sonny_Resetti on a few forums, but after I thought of the Youtube name "ResettisReplicas" I decided to use that thereafter. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:12, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ManUCrazy It's been an emotional, but great week for me, as you can tell from my username here. I regret having "Hargreaves" as my Youtube name though. ManUCrazy (talk) 01:52, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Jimlaad43 I use Jimlaad43 on most websites. I go by the name Jimbob47 on NoGripRaceway and Rockett_Man on rFactorCentral. If you ever played Pixeljam's game Dino Run Multiplayer, I was the user Hockenheim. How I ended up with these I don't know, but they were before I settled on Jimlaad43. Origins? I have no idea. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:05, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RelicRaider On YouTube, I'm known as raven123432 based on me previously being a fan of that show. I'm not anymore. As of recently, I'm using the RelicRaider name everywhere. I did have a previous account on this wiki. I wasn't banned or anything, but I'd like to leave some of my past behind as I used to be a little thick in some aspects and have undoubtably made a fool of myself on that account. On deviantART I'm known as 12Sean2. I don't post art anymore, and not of it is Robot Wars related, so I don't think you'd be very interested in that. Speaking of RelicRaider though, I didn't know it was a game when I created it, but the name mostly comes from the game Tomb Raider. The Raider part is self explanatory, but as Lara is always out collecting Relics, I decided, why not go with RelicRaider. And thus the name was born. RelicRaider (talk) 14:54, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Facebook How many users have Facebook? I know Toast, Storm2 and GF3 have a facebook. I think RA2 is Ian D. Miller on Facebook as the name listed on RA2's deviantart is Ian and Ian D. Miller has the same picture of the paper (or is it cardboard) in his pictures. Both live in Massachusetts, and go the Northeastern University. :I do not have facebook, or twitter. I prefer to use forums, so if you see Jimlaad43 anywhere, it is me. Try GTPlanet or RaceDepartment to find me. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:47, December 15, 2013 (UTC)